As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display panel includes a plurality of display units 01 arranged in matrix in a display region of the display panel, and two driving circuits 02 in a non-display region of the display panel. The driving circuits 02 are configured to provide a driving signal used for controlling the displaying of each display unit 01 through scanning lines 03 and data lines 04 which are electrically connected with the display units 01. Each scanning line 03 is electrically connected with one row of the display units 01, and each data line 04 is electrically connected with one column of the display units 01.
With development of display technologies, display panels are increasing in size. There are more display units required to be disposed in one column, which increases the load in each data line. Generally, along a data line, the driving signal will degrade with the increase of transmission distance. In the display panel, the display units relatively far away from a driving unit may receive seriously decayed driving signals, which may lead to negative displaying effects.